gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
''- Este artículo aún está en fase de desarrollo, si quieres ayudar a completarlo edítalo'' .]] Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas es un videojuego creado por la subcompañía Rockstar North, filial de Rockstar Games. Constituye la sexta entrega de la saga Grand Theft Auto, y el tercer título de esta saga para la plataforma PlayStation 2, Xbox y PC. El juego contiene nuevas y numerosas mejoras con respecto a las anteriores entregas, pero con el mismo espíritu que caracteriza esta polémica saga de videojuegos. Mejoras y diferencias Aparte de las mejoras tecnológicas, en este GTA se han incluido muchas más submisiones y se ha aumentado la personalización del jugador mucho más allá del cambio de ropa que se vio en Vice City. El juego se basa en la California así como Nevada de los 90, la era de las pandillas y los mafiosos. Los autos, las ropas y las edificaciones se encuentran en esas condiciones. Una inclusión digna de mención es el hecho de haber añadido escuelas, pensadas para enseñar y practicar movimientos avanzados de conducción, tanto de autos, motos, barcos y aviones. En anteriores entregas, algunos de estos movimientos eran factibles, pero no había dentro del juego explicación alguna de cómo realizarlos. Muchos fans pedían a Rockstar algunos detalles que se han incluido en esta entrega. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que el jugador pueda nadar, que hubiera bicicletas aparte de las ya conocidas motos, que se pudieran hacer grafittis, hasta ponerle tatuajes al personaje. Sin tener en cuenta las submisiones propias de la saga para conseguir dinero o respeto, el juego ha aumentado considerablemente las misiones sin adhesión directa a la trama. Hay desafíos por todo San Andreas, de todo tipo: trabajar como mensajero, desafío de NRG-500, triatlones, pruebas de bicicleta. Además el número de coleccionables ha aumentado: de 100 que había en Vice City, en San Andreas hay 250, repartidos en 4 categorías. Por tanto, la inmersión en el juego es mucho mayor y acabar el juego al 100% es una tarea relativamente más complicada en comparación a otras versiones. Tiene tres ciudades principales, las cuáles son: Los Santos, San Fierro y Las Venturas. Historia Los Santos La historia comienza cuando Carl Johnson, "CJ" para los amigos, recibe una llamada de su hermano, Sweet, diciéndole que su madre fue tiroteada desde un coche y que ha muerto. Por lo visto, los autores del Drive-by iban en un Sabre verde. Es entonces cuando Carl tiene que volver a Los Santos, donde está Ganton (su barrio) y su familia; barrio que dejó hace mucho tiempo, y al que no le hace ninguna gracia volver. Siguen estando las mismas bandas que cuando se fue: Los Grove Street Families, Los Ballas, Los Varrios Aztecas y Los Vagos de Los Santos. Nada más llegar, Carl es recogido por tres policías corruptos, Tenpenny, Pulaski y Hernández, que le intimidan, involucran en el asesinato de un compañero suyo y le sueltan en medio del territorio Ballas. A partir de ahí, Carl encontrará la manera de ir ganando respeto y dinero haciendo diversos encargos para los Original Gangsters Families, banda compuesta por los Grove Street Families (cuyo jefe es su propio hermano Sweet, y dos de sus integrantes sus amigos Ryder y Big Smoke), los T''emple Drive Families'' y los Seville Boulevard Families. Sweet está disgustado con él por haber marchado a Liberty City mientras el barrio y su banda se estaban debilitando día a día. Sweet, además, odia las drogas y al narcotráfico, y no está nada de acuerdo con el novio de su hermana Kendl, puesto que es un Azteca. Son asuntos en los que Carl, a su modo, ayudará, con diversos resultados. Durante su estancia en Los Santos, Carl será acusado por el C.R.A.S.H. (Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums) (Recursos de la Comunidad contra los Pandilleros), al que pertenecen Tenpenny y Pulaski, por haber matado a un oficial de Asuntos Internos, Pendlebury, que intentaba destapar las ilegalidades en las que incurría la unidad antibandas (y que fue asesinado, bajo las órdenes del propio Tenpenny, por Jimmy Hernández, otro policía del C.R.A.S.H.). Es por esto que se ve obligado a hacer un par de "sucios" en esencia para ellos, antes de descubrir, gracias a César Vialpando - el novio Azteca de su hermana - que Ryder y Big Smoke, junto con los Ballas y Tenpenny, están de una u otra manera relacionados con el coche desde el cual dispararon a su madre. Pero antes de que pueda vengarse, Sweet es herido y custodiado en una prisión hospitalaria, y CJ, arrestado. San Fierro Carl es llevado a las afueras, donde los C.R.A.S.H. le amenazan con lo que le pueda pasar a su hermano dentro de la cárcel. Así le tienen haciendo misiones para ellos, mientras que en Los Santos, debido a la falta de Carl, y de César (que huyó con Kendl a San Fierro), los Ballas y los Vagos se han hecho con todo el territorio. Después de unas cuantas misiones en el campo, Carl establece su base en un taller de San Fierro (Aunque en realidad fué a San Fierro por encargo de Tenpenny para acabar con la carrera laboral del fiscal de la zona, llenandole el maletero de marihuana de The Truth), conociendo a las bandas locales: Los San Fierro Rifa, las Tríadas y los Da Nang Boys. Mientras intenta su venganza contra Ryder, Carl decide eliminar a todo el grupo que está negociando el tráfico de drogas con él. Esto incluye a Jizzy B., el mayor proxeneta local, a T-Bone Méndez, líder de San Fierro Rifa y miembro del Loco Syndicate, a Mike Toreno, miembro también del Loco Syndicate y, por supuesto, a Ryder. Uno tras otro van cayendo, hasta que finalmente lo hace Ryder. Realizando misiones para las Tríadas, bajo las órdenes de Wu Zi Mu, Carl recibe una llamada de alguien con voz modificada que dice tener información sobre Sweet. Se encuentra con el desconocido en medio del desierto, y descubre que es Mike Toreno, quien no sólo no ha muerto, sino que resulta ser un agente de inteligencia extranjero. Promete mover hilos para la liberación de Sweet a cambio de que CJ aprenda a volar y que le ayude con varias misiones peligrosas. Tambien trabajo para The Truth, que le pidio recuperar el JetPack del Area 69. Las Venturas Poco despues Woozie le llamo para que viniera al Casino Four Dragons, en Las Venturas y empezar nuevas misiones con El. Allí no hay bandas, sino tres mafias que intentan controlar los casinos de la zona: los Sindaccos, los Forellis y los Leones. Carl también hace algunos favores al líder de una de ellas, Salvatore Leone, antes de robarle un montón de dinero del Casino Calígula's Palace. Llega un punto en el que el FBI y la DEA están descubriendo las actividades ilegales del C.R.A.S.H., y Carl se ve obligado a hacer un último trabajo para ellos: recuperar un dossier que contiene sus corruptos actos. Una vez acabada la misión, Pulaski y Tenpenny no tienen más encargos que hacerle a Carl. En otras palabras, no le necesitan más, como tampoco necesitan a Hernández, quien intentaba destaparles. Por esto matan a Hernández y pretenden hacer lo propio con Carl, asesinato que deja Tenpenny encargado a Pulaski. Pero Hernández en un último suspiro distrae a Pulaski lo suficiente como para que Carl acabe matándolo. Al mismo tiempo, Toreno, al finalizar las misiones con Carl, consigue dejar libre a Sweet; y Madd Dogg, un rapero famoso de Los Santos, contrata a Carl como su manager después de que éste evite su suicidio. Vuelta a Los Santos Una vez de nuevo en Los Santos, Carl y Sweet unen a las familias otra vez en una misma banda y conquistan la mayoría de territorios de los Ballas y los Vagos. Por los crímenes cometidos por Tenpenny, acaban con Big Smoke, en su propia mansión, por haberles traicionado, y acaban persiguiendo a Tenpenny, que muere tras chocar el camión de bomberos en el que huía. Finalmente, Carl, Sweet y el resto de sus amigos viven tranquilamente en Los Santos. Personajes Los personajes que aparecen en San Andreas son relativamente diversos y relativos a sus respectivas ciudades y locales. Esto permite al juego incluir una significante variedad de historias y marcos en comparación a Grand Theft Auto 3 y Vice City. Como en los dos previos juegos GTA, las voces de San Andreas son de actores y notables celebridades, incluyendo a Charlie Murphy, Samuel L. Jackson, James Woods, Peter Fonda, Frank Vincent, Chris Penn, Ice T, The Game y Chuck D. La lista de personajes es la siguiente: *'Carl "CJ" Johnson': Carl es un chico que acaba de volver a Ganton, al barrio en el que nació, del que se fue cuando murió su hermano Brian Jonhson. Se ganaba la vida en Liberty City robando, y se encuentra siempre abrumado por su hermano, quien le echa las culpas de todo. También es extorsionado por la policía. Como todos los personajes principales de la serie, es el antihéroe y es controlado por el jugador. *'Sean "Sweet" Johnson': Hermano de Carl y cabecilla de los Grove Street Families. Muy dolido por la muerte de su hermano Brian y madre, quiere descubrir y matar a quien lo hizo. También quiere que la droga se esfume del barrio. *'Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris': Es el mejor amigo de Sweet y, por tanto, también de CJ. Sufre de obesidad. Miembro de los GSF. Se pasa el dia filosofeando, nombra varias veces a la Biblia (A la cual llama simplemente "el libro"). Visto desde otro punto de vista, Big Smoke es el "cerebro" de Grove Street Families. *'Lance "Ryder" Wilson': Ryder es un amigo y vecino de Carl, que fuma crack muy habitualmente. Miembro de los GSF. TIene la mala costumbre de enterrar droga en su jardín, olvidarse de donde la metió y tener que fabricarsela otra vez para volver a enterrarla, olvidarse y volver a fabricarla. Dice que CJ es un rajado y un cobarde. *'B Dupp': Anteriormente era un Grove Street, ahora es un traficante que vive con Big Bear. *'Big Bear': También fue un Grove Street. Compañero de piso y trabajo de B Dupp. Se pasa el día consumiendo y sacándole brillo al inodoro de B Dupp. *'El viejo Emmet': Traficante de armas, colaborador hasta la muerte de los Families. Está ya un poco mayor y chochea un poco. *'Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross': Es un miembro de Grove Street que quiere ser el más 'gangsta', que hace cualquier cosa para que le metan en prisión y salir con libertad condicional, obligado a trabajar como encargado de mantenimiento en el Burger Shot. Rapero frustrado y pesado hasta decir basta. En una desesperada búsqueda de popularidad ordena a Carl asesinar al manager de Madd Dogg y robar sus rimas, errores que lo llevaron a la carcel tras ser demandado por el propio Madd Dogg. Los tatuajes que tiene en el cuerpo hacen un infimo homenaje al rapero The Game *'Kendl Johnson': Es la hermana de Carl, novia de César Vialpando. *'César Vialpando': Es el novio de Kendl, un hispano adicto a los coches rápidos y saltarines (conocidos como low-riders). Es miembro de los "Varrio los Aztecas". *'Freddy': Vago salido de la cárcel con OG Loc. Le robó las rimas a Loc y ambos mantenían una "relación estable" en la cárcel. Estos errores mandaron a Freddy a la tumba. *'Agente Frank Tenpenny': Policía corrupto, miembro de C.R.A.S.H, que no se lleva bien con los que hablan demasiado o los que conocen más de lo que deberían. Extorsionará a Carl como sea. *'Agente Eddie Pulaski': Compañero de trabajo de Tenpenny. Pelota de profesión, policía corrupto solo en algunas ocasiones. Le cubre las espaldas a Frank. *'Agente Jimmy Hérnandez': Otro policía del C.R.A.S.H., que duda sobre la moralidad de los métodos que usan sus compañeros. *'Agente Ralph Pendlebury': No se le ve en el juego. Se le ve en la introducción siendo asesinado por Hernández. *'Catalina': Catalina es la prima de César y una psicópata lunática. Se escapa con Claude Speed en un lujoso vehículo hacia Liberty City *'The Truth': Un hippie que se dedica al cultivo de marihuana y a descubrir secretos del gobierno. Un visionario del que Carl sacará mucha información. *'Jethro': Uno de los amigos de Truth que es mecánico en un taller de San Fierro. *'Dwaine': Otro mecánico de San Fierro. Anterior vendedor de Perritos Calientes *'Zero': Zero es un freak adicto a los aviones teledirigidos, que se esconde de un tal Berkley que quiere matar a Zero porque ganó el primer premio en un concurso de ciencia. *'Jizzy B': Es un proxeneta de San Fierro, miembro del Loco Syndicate. Es el mayor chulo de San Fierro y el "relaciones públicas" del Loco Syndicate. *'T-Bone Méndez': Enorme mole al que le encanta pegar palizas. Jefe de los San Fierro Rifa y miembro honorífico de Loco Syndicate. *'Mike Toreno': Otro miembro de Loco Syndicate.Al parecer trabaja para alguna organización del gobierno (Probablemente la Interpol) *'Wu Zi Mu "Woozie"': Un chino ciego, jefe de los Mountain Cloud Boys. *'Su Xi Mu': Consejero de Woozie. *'Ran Fa Li': El jefe de la mafia china más respetada de San Fierro. *'Kent Paul': Productor musical, que ya apareció como productor de Love Fist en GTA Vice City. Tras la disaparición de su grupo, decidió trabajar con Madd Dogg. *'Maccer': Cantante de los Gurning Chimps y compañero de Kent Paul. Tiene un pequeño problema de "autocontrol" *'Ken "Rosie" Rosenberg': Un viejo conocido de GTA Vice City, que ha dejado de ser abogado y quiere meterse ahora en el negocio de los casinos. Desde que dejo las drogas todo empezó a irle mal: Salvatore lo metió en el Casino, donde, lo mas probable es que un ganster de cualquier familia entre y lo mate. Su unico amigo, ademas de Paul y Maccer, es un loro parlanchín llamado Tony. *'Salvatore Leone': Don de la familia Leone, que luego se casará con una de las camareras del Casino Calígula, María. *''' Jonhhy Sindacco': Don de la mafia Sindacco en Las Venturas. CJ lo torturó para sacarle información. Esta tortura le produjo un trauma y lo dejó en coma poco tiempo, poco despues de volver con los de su "famiglia" (mediamamente recuperado, pero en silla de ruedas) muere de infarto al volver a ver a Carl. *'Madd Dogg': Es un rapero muy conocido, que ha sacado varios discos, y cuyo nombre viene del rapero Snoop Dogg. La mejor de sus canciones tiene la misma melodia de "THATS IS SHIT" de Snoop Dogg. *'Big Poppa': Es un traficante de drogas miembro de Los Santos Vagos. Fué dueño de la Mansión de Madd Dogg hasta que CJ se presentó allí y lo asesinó. Su apodo está basado en uno de los que tubo el rapero Notorious B.I.G. Pandillas y Mafias Las partes del juego en Los Santos giran en torno a las Grove Street Families, una pandilla que compite con los Ballas y los Vagos por el territorio y respeto. Pandillas asiáticas (las Tríadas) y una pandilla adicional vietnamita son evidentes en San Fierro, mientras que las mafias, que son propietarias de Casino, son más predominantes en la sección de Las Venturas. Los Santos *Families (Grove Street Families, Seville Boulevard Families y Temple-Drive Families): Los Families son una banda originaria de Grove Street (La Calle Grove). El color que los representa es el verde. Sus jefes son Sweet y CJ. Los Families se caracterizan por su actitud negativa ante las drogas, pues el crack hizo que los Seville Families se enfrentaran a Grove Street. Otros miembros importantes son Big Smoke, Ryder y OG Loc *Ballas (Rollin' height Ballas y Front Yard Ballas) Los Ballas nacieron con Kane, actual jefe de Front Yard Ballas, en Glen Park. Su color caracteristico es el morado y son los peores enemigos de los Families. Son famosos por el trafico de crack. Durante la ausencia de Carl Johnson Los Ballas se hicieron el control de casi todo Los Santos, exceptuando el Este de los Santos (Zona de los Vagos), playa de Seville, Temple, Playa de Santa Maria y Ganton. *Santos Vagos: Son una banda latina procedente de México, al igual que el Barrio los Aztecas. Su color es el amarillo, aunque solo se les ve en sus pañuelos. Son famosos por el tráfico de Marihuana, la cual creó camellos tan famosos como Big Poppa y José, y por su fuerza en los tiroteos. *Barrio Los Aztecas: Otra banda de origen mexicana de Los Santos. En la versión original son llamados "eses". SOn adictos a los low-riders (Coches descapotables) preferiblemente con suspensión hidraulica, para hacer competiciones sobre sus coches. Son una banda neutral que acostumbran a estar en zona como El Corona. Son enemigos mortales de los Santos Vagos. Algunos miembros importantes son César Vialpando, Hazer y Sonny. San Fierro *San Fierro Rifa: Son una pandilla de origen mexicana, igual que Los Santos Vagos y Varrio los aztecas. Su lider es T-Bone. *Mountain Cloud Boys: Son una mafia china, cuyo lider es el propio Wu Zi Mu. Van vestidos de negro totalmente y usan armas como AK-47 y Katanas *Las Bandas Vietnamítas: Llegan furtivamente por Mar a San Fierro y estan en constantes batallas con las Tríadas. Al Parecer el propio CJ acabó con el líder de estas bandas. Destaca la banda Da Nang Thai. *Loco Syndicate: Una banda que proporciona cocaína a Big Smoke. Son destruídos cuando Carl asesina a sus tres jefes (Ryder, T-Bone y Jizzy B) y cree muerto a Toreno. Las Venturas *Los Leones: Familia liderada por Salvatore Leone, el cual tiene negocios en la zona, exactamente en el Casino Calígula. *Los Sindacco: Familia liderada por Johnny Sindacco, la cual es eliminada cuando su jefe muere de infarto y "desaparecen" sus testigos. Anteriormente se dedicaban a fastidiar el casino de Woozie. *Mafia China: Liderada por Woozie, venido de San Fierro. Son dueños del Casino los Cuatro Dragones (The Four Dragons) y son responsables del robo en el casino Calígula. Emisoras de radio Hay 11 estaciones de radio que se pueden escuchar desde un vehículo (Exceptuando ambulancias, vehículos policiales, tanques y bicicletas) o desde el menú del juego. Estas son: *Radio Los Santos *Radio X *Playback FM *CSR 103.9 *Master Sounds 98.3 *K-Jah West *Bounce FM *K-DST *K-Rose *SF-UR Programas de charla Dependiendo del progeso del jugador en la historia del juego, los segmentos de WCTR son cambiados. Por ende, durante un segmento del juego, el jugador puede solamente oir porciones específicas de programas que no se volverán a escuchar porque nuevos segmentos salen al aire. Es más predominante en los programas de ''WCTR News, Entertaining America y The Wild Traveler. WCTR West Coast Talk Radio, abreviado WCTR, es una estación de radio de charla. Con sus jefaturas en Los Santos, WCTR consiste de varios programas: WCTR News Conducido por Lianee Forget (Sharon Washington) con Richard Burns, que relata noticias actuales en el estado de San Andreas. En total hay 11 distintos instalaciones de WCTR Newx en el juego. El programa sugiere que Forget y Burns tienen un romance. A medida que las instalaciones progresan, el tono se vuelve más agitado. The Tight End Zone Programa de deportes conducido por Derrick Thackery (Peter Appel). Thackery de hecho no le da importancia al deporte que el ama pero a las pasiones a causa de ello. The Wild Traveler Programa de viajes conducido por James Pedeaston (Sam Tsoutsouvas). Pedeaston es un pedofílico buscado en Malasia y está siendo invesitago por el FBI. Disfruta viajar por el mundo y contar sus encuentros "exóticos". Su show parece ser tan despreciado que en un punto no recibe más llamadas. Entertaining America Programa de entretenimiento conducido por Billy Dexter (Peter Marx) y luego Lazlow Jones, invitando a varias personas. Dexter es accidentalmente disparado y muere y por ende es reemplazado por Lazlow. Cuando Lazlow toma el programa, sus invitados incluyen OG Loc, Chris Formage y Darius Fontaine. Gardening with Maurice Programa de jardinería conducido por Maurice (Andy Dick). Maurice es homosexual y afeminado, y no solo ama su jardín pero también su propio cuerpo. También ofrece consejos poco ortodoxos y sugerencias inusuales sobre plantas. I Say/You Say Debate político conducido por el equipo marido-y-mujer y liberal y conservador de Peyton Phillips (Paul Ames) y Mary Phillips (Jackie Hoffman). Peyton y Mary son caricaturas de sus ideologías, siendo Peyton quien se inclina al comunismo mientras que Mary representa el capitalismo. Lonely Hearts Show Programa de consejos de relaciones conducido por Christy MacIntyre (Sara Moon). Area 53 Una parodia Amplitud Modulada conducida por Marvin Trill (Bob Sevra). Cuenta sus historias en el desierto, que incluyen abducciones alienígenas y conspiraciones del gobierno. Regiones El estado de San Andreas tiene tres regiones, las cuales están conformadas por una gran ciudad y las afueras cada una. Cada una tiene también sus tiendas, curiosidades y los gimnasios de las diferentes ciudades enseñarán a CJ nuevas habilidades. En el orden de la historia, CJ pasa por: *'Los Santos': Esta es la primera ciudad y donde el jugador empieza. Esta ciudad está basada en la ciudad de Los Angeles. La última misión aquí es "The Green Sabre" y volverás a esta ciudad tras la misión "A House on the hills". En el gimnasio de la zona enseñan boxeo. Es la única ciudad donde hay guerra entre pandillas. *'Campo': Lo conforman los territorios de Red County, Flint County y Whetstone. En Red County, que está basado en el Valle de San Joaquín, están los pueblos de Palomino Creek, Montgomery, Dillimore y Blueberry. En Flint County lo único que hay son dos granjas. Y en Whetstone están Angel Pine (CJ es enviado allí por C.R.A.S.H) y Mount Chiliad, la montaña más alta del estado. *'San Fierro': Esta es la segunda ciudad. El jugador llega aquí después de la misión "Are you going to San Fierro?" Esta ciudad está basada en San Francisco (California). Sin embargo, muchas partes de esta ciudad están basadas en la ciudad Escocesa de Falkirk. Aquí se encuentra la escuela de conducción. Aquí CJ aprenderá Kung-Fu. *'Desierto': Está conformado por los territorios de Tierra Robada y Bone County. En Tierra Robada están los pueblos de Bayside (allí queda la escuela de navegación), El Quebrados, y Las Barrancas. También están la represa Sherman y el pueblo fantasma de Aldea Malvada. En Bone County están los pueblos de Fort Carson y Las Payasadas. También se encuentran el Área 69 (una parodia de la real Área 51), la base aérea Verdant Meadows (abandonada, aquí se encuentra la escuela de aviación), el pueblo fantasma de Las Brujas, y atractivos naturales como las mesas y Regular Tom (un géiser). *'Las Venturas': Esta es la tercera ciudad. Aquí se puede acceder tras aprobar la escuela de aviación. Esta ciudad está basada en Las Vegas. Aquí se encuentra la escuela de conducción de motos. Después de las misiones aquí, el jugador vuelve a Los Santos. CJ aprenderá Kick boxing en esta ciudad Todas esas ciudades son accesibles por las autopistas de San Andreas, en barco, en tren y en avión. Si el jugador llega a una región antes de que sea accesible, éste recibirá cuatro estrellas de búsqueda. Polémica GTA: San Andreas ha generado polémica en todo el mundo y ha provocado quejas de todo tipo de asociaciones de padres y educadores. El juego GTA siempre fue controversial; sin embargo, esta vez la polémica se desató por otro motivo más. El asunto estalló cuando se descubrió que, ocultas en el juego, existían ciertas imágenes de relaciones sexuales|contenido sexual en las que Carl debía llenar una barra de placer de su novia. Las imágenes habían sido descartadas, pero en vez de ser eliminadas, simplemente se escondieron; con lo cual, un usuario con los suficientes conocimientos podía sacar el contenido y volverlo a incluir en el juego. Eso es exactamente lo que pasó, alguien consiguió desbloquear el contenido oculto y lo presentó con el nombre Hot Coffee (Café caliente), refiriéndose al momento en el que las novias de Carl le invitaban a entrar en la casa a tener relaciones sexuales con ellas mediante la excusa de "invitarle a un café". En España resultó difícil entender la polémica que generó esto. Cuando un videojuego tiene la calificación "Mature" (M') en la ESRB, se puede comprar con 17 años o más, y la mayoría de juegos con grandes dosis de violencia, como GTA, tienen esta calificación. Sin embargo, la calificación "Adults Only" ('AO), en la que se hubiera tenido que incluir GTA San Andreas si inicialmente lo hubieran lanzado con las escenas desbloqueadas, es una categoría que sólo obtienen los juegos con prolongadas escenas de violencia intensa, relaciones sexuales|contenido sexual gráfico o desnudez. Estar en esta categoría, no sólo indica que haya un año de diferencia en el comprador (AO obliga a que el comprador sea 18 años o mayor), de hecho no es lo más importante: en realidad los videojuegos en esta categoría son castigados por la sociedad norteamericana, y se nota mucho en el nivel de ventas. Es por ello que la acusación contra Rockstar se basa en que, queriendo evitar una bajada de las ventas por la inclusión en la categoría AO, ocultaron el contenido sexual a los ojos de ESRB, pero no lo borraron, de tal manera que se podía acceder a él. Cuando los detractores del juego se enteraron de esto, consiguieron mediante la vía legal que Rockstar retirase del mercado sus ediciones aún no vendidas y las sustituyese por otras sin las escenas ocultas o con la calificación de "Adults Only". Para el resto de ediciones ya vendidas, Rockstar sacó un parche que evita la instalación del popular mod. Este problema no se dio en España debido a que la calificación PEGI fue desde el principio +18. Y aunque este juego tiene contenido de todo tipo, es el único juego de la saga GTA que no apoya las drogas, y en el que se ve un final "feliz", por llamarlo de una manera (Carl Johnson renuncia a matar a Tenpenny y se junta con su familia en su casa). Easter Eggs En el juego GTA: San Andreas, se encuentran muchos "Easter Eggs", desde parodias de personas, o estructuras de la vida real, o incluso parodias de juegos pasados de la saga GTA Definición de Easter Egg La traducción literal de esta palabra es "huevo de pascua", aunque en realidad los easter eggs son secretos ocultos, archivos, o simples curiosidades que se encuentran en el juego. [http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Secretos_de_GTA:_San_Andreas Artículo principal: Secretos de GTA: San Andreas] Enlaces externos *[http://www.rockstargames.com/sanandreas/ GTA: San Andreas - Página oficial en Rockstar] *[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas GTA: San Andreas - Artículo principal de Wikipedia] Category: Saga Grand Theft Auto